Cameron Coyne
Bio: Lord Cameron Coyne, callsign “Talon”, Knight of the Order of Centrella is a fictional character on Death from Above. He is played by Harebrained Schemes game designer Connor Monahan and is a regular main cast member on the show. Talon is a Mechwarrior and the Lance commander. He pilots a modified Dragon DRG-1N unofficially nicknamed the Awesome Dragon. History Before the Marauders Coyne was born in the Draconis Combine on Galedon V in minor nobility, hailing specifically from a family of diplomats and military officers. His lineage traces back to a recently occupied system in the Draconis Combine (recent being within the past 200 years). As a youth he trained with auxiliaries and other staff attached with his family. Following primary education he was enrolled with Sun Zhang MechWarrior academy nearby his home of Galedon inside the DCMS . He had tours of duty as a Talon Sergeant and eventually as a Lieutenant in the Galedon Regulars. For a brief period of time he was detached with DEST, before finally ending his career in the DCMS with the 2nd Legion of Vega . After a short time in the 2nd Legion of Vega, he was demoted back to a Talon Sergeant, and adopted the moniker and callsign 'Talon' at that time. After his demotion back to Talon Sergeant in the early 3020s, some of his Legion of Vega subordinates engineered his dismissal from the DCMS. The mysterious Benefactor used this incident to co-opt him in the Marauders. In the Marauders Talon assumed tactical command during the Marauders' fights engagement and was confirmed as the Lance Commander by the Lord Commander early on. In his time with the Marauders, he has taken part in most engagements and was awarded lands, titles, and decoration for his role in winning the New Abilene civil war. He was seriously wounded while out of his 'Mech on three occasions: Stopping a saboteur on the Yojimbo he sustained some serious gunshots wounds to the chest; Dueling the Baroness Lazarov he sustained several sword slashes to the arms, legs and chest; Finally, he was shot in the head by an assassin sent by Lord Cuthbert to kill Burnett. Personality Coyne is a trained soldier and a lower echelon noble; though early education in both disciplines were not much more than frustrating to Coyne, who despises taking orders more than most things. Someone who fights because fighting is the only thing which strips away the veneer of 'talking' and 'bullshit'. Arrogant, domineering, insular, precise, and damn good with his fists or a blade, Cameron is the kind of person you want backing you up in a fight, but will make you regret every moment of it with some insufferable combination of zeal and bravado. He started out with the typical traits of a DCMS MechWarrior: arrogant, domineering, insular, and skilled with fist and blade. Talon had trouble with formal education, with authority and taking orders in general. This led to some early personality clashes with the Lord Commander . At the same time, he usually comes down on subordinates who ignore his orders in the field. He his however loyal to a fault and will not hesitate to put himself in harms way to protect his lance mates. Over time Talon has noticeably "loosened up" and while still Kurita-at-heart, he is now more amiable. His subordinates regard him as a competent leader with a rigid adherence to rules and focus on the mission. Generally dour and inflexible, the chat usually jokes at his expense on his stiffness, leading to many comments about "removing the stick". Coryphée’s cat Scrapple has taken an unreciprocated liking to him. Feats of Note: * Sword Duel vs. his Nemesis of old * Sword Duel vs. Baroness Lazarov * Defeated the saboteur (Jimmy!) on board the Yojimbo in CQ-HtH combat * Survived being shot to the head by the assassin sent for Burnett * Grappling the hand of a Dragon (his own) Battlemech that had been apprehended by the enemy and was just tearing through the cockpit of the Yojimbo - climbing up the arm to the head of the mech - entering the cabin - putting his knife straight to the enemy MechWarrior's head. Quotes * "Two is one. And one is none." (Concerning personal weapons - Episode 1, RP Session) * "I bring as many weapons as are needed." (Concerning personal weapons - Episode 1, RP Session) * "You're barely functional when you're sober and you are bringing that on an op? (To Beta About a Mason jar full of hooch - Episode 1, RP Session) * "Fear the Dragon." (All the time) * "Tell 'em Talon sent you." (All the time) * "It has a name. Luthien Armor Works gave it a designation. DRG-1N. That will do just fine." (On his Mech's name, episode 2.1 Red Horizon) * "I love Chocolate milk" Episode 03 - Beta's big date * "Now it's a battle" (When his BattleMech sustains center torso damage) * "We'll have to split up. Trust me on this one. But we're gonna have extra support" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, RP Session) * "It has been my deepest honor to share my time with you and if need be - give my life - let's hope that's not today" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, RP Session) * "Well, 'Count' - count down ... it's gonna happen" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, TT Session) * "I'm gonna break the anvil with my hammer - meet my lance!" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, TT Session) * "Lavail you magnificent bastard! THIS IS HOW WE FIGHT" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, TT Session) * "A three second fuse is five seconds long" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, TT Session) Trivia * Coyne's favourite drink is chocolate milk Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Mason's Marauders